stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zealon
|-|Original Timeline= Zealon 'is the quintagonist; turned second deuteragonist of The Rise of The Order Empire. He is a selfish, rude and cruel Archidon before his friends had gone missing, and later grew into a courageous, pragmatistic, caring Technion General, who would be willing to put other's lives in front of his in order for Inamorta to thrive. Zealon was also sucked into the Cloud of Darkness. However, unlike his friends, he ended up on the island of the Elementals, where he was found unconscious by Cyclonio, and later grew to appreciate the Elementals as much as he did his friends. History Zealon was taken into the Archidon nation by the nation's leader, and taught how to be a true Archidon at the age of five. They were also taught that Inamorta was an "every man for himself" place, meaning that if he was ever left alone, he would have to get himself out of the situation. This led to him growing in a world where he thought that everything would have a chance at resulting in danger. In turn, this turned Zealon into a survivalist, relying on anything and everything to provide him with the necessary things which would keep him alive. Eventually, he would learn that Order had annexed the Archidons, and had met Alinion. The two did not get along until the Order Empire had annexed the Swordwrath, and Taconia had joined the group. Eventually, Hatheon & Cedarion would join the group and thus, the group of friends was complete. After being sucked into the storm and ending up with the Elementals, Zealon had fully matured and grown to care for his friends, being the only true family he had at the time. After reuniting with them, and witnessing Order's destruction, he headed with the Technion to another, much larger continent in order to rebuild. It was in this time he rose through the ranks of the newly-formed Technion Republic to become the leader of all of the Technion's military forces. Eventually, he set Zeus, the Technion's warship, on course to Inamorta, in order to reunite with his friends after not seeing them after a year. Relationships TBA |-|Reborn Timeline= 'Zealon is the main protagonist of the Outlaws of Elementalia storyline, as well as a major protagonist overall in The Rise of The Order Empire: Reborn. After nearly killing his original friends, he ended up being sucked into a mysterious storm and sent in the direction of Elemental Island. From there joining a group of rogue elementals led by Flamagane Infernix, a psychopathic fire elemental, and the one being responsible for nearly killing him. History After raiding a temple containing what appeared to be Nectar and Ambrosia, the drink and food of the gods, they were greeted with various threats. From a small group of golems and a Marrowkai which just so happened to be the second in command of Lenathor, a crazed Void Elemental, to even Medusa, attempting to kill him and take the "Nectar" and "Ambrosia" and bring it to Death, the eldest of Kronos' four children, called the Entities of the Apocalypse. Before medusa could succeed, however, they were put into the maximum-security division of Elementalia, along with Cyclonia Hurricusso, nicknamed Cyclonio, an Air Elemental known for stealing various tech from all nations, Terrano, a mysterious Earth Elemental who is usually seen accompanying Cyclonio and Hydranian, a Water Elemental whose village was decimated by Lenathor, Medusa and Stheno, Medusa's older sister. WIP Category:The Rise of The Order Empire Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Character Category:Order Category:Alive